Case of the Ex
by AnimusPatronus
Summary: [Fear Movie]What if David McCall didn’t go to Nicole Walker’s house to get her back that night, but he found someone better? Someone who could handle him and control him. What if now that he’s settled, Nicole wants him back?


Summary: What if David McCall didn't go to Nicole Walker's house to get her back that night, but he found someone better? Someone who could handle him and control him. What if now that he's settled, Nicole wants him back? This story entails how the 20 year old David McCall meets a 19 year old brunette named Samantha Lauren Fredrick. Watch as Nicole becomes obsessed with David causing Sammy's temper to rear its ugly head. And with Samantha in the picture, Samantha won't let go so easy and neither will David. Read to see what happens when Samantha fights back against Nicole.

She's Perfect

19 year old Samantha Lauren Fredrick stood to the side of the road with her long brown hair blowing in the wind. She had on a dark red short sleeved shirt and a pair of hip huggers. Her hazel eyes searched the dark road for a sign of cars. At first she saw nothing, but suddenly a pair of headlights made her turn to look ands he saw a black charger making its way down the road. She waved her hands out and the charger slowed to a stop.

"Hey, there. Think I could get a ride?" Samantha asked as she leaned down and smiled at the guy innocently. He sat for a moment and then looked at her.

"Sure, get in." He said and Samantha got in and threw her stuff in the backseat. She looked over at him and saw his brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black shirt and she could see the abs.

"Thanks, so what's your name?" Samantha dared to ask him and he turned to smile at her. She was beautiful. He thought she was perfect.

"David McCall. What's your name beautiful?" Samantha blushed as David called her beautiful and she nodded.

"My name's Samantha Fredrick, but you can call me Sammy or Sam. Either is cool." Sam said to him and he nodded.

"So what brings you to town?" David asked as he continued to drive and began to enter town. She looked down and David saw this. He pulled over and made her face him. She was crying. "Hey, hey, don't cry, doll. You're too beautiful to cry. Tell me what's wrong and I'll do whatever it takes to make it all better."

"I left my home. I was kicked out basically and I don't have anywhere to go." Sam sobbed to David and he took her into his arms and stroked her hair and shushed her. Nicole would have to wait. In fact, he made his mind up. He didn't care about her anymore.

"You can stay with me." David said to her and she looked at him in disbelief. He nodded to her in reassurance without her even speaking and she smiled to him.

"Thanks. But I warn you I have a temper. So if you live with any friends and they try anything on me or anything I will snap. I hate it when people don't listen to me." Sam said to him and David looked at her. He felt something in his mind click and he felt right.

"I'm the same way. No, my friends sometimes bring parties to my house, but no way will they touch you." David stroked her cheek and she looked at him sweetly and with a touch of hunger.

"So, David do you have a girlfriend?" Sam asked him and David shook his head. "So does that mean I have a chance with you?"

"Of course." David said as he parked the car in his driveway and leaned over to her and she leaned into him. He kissed her cheek and made is way to her mouth and then they began to kiss madly. His hand went to her shirt and she stopped him.

"Not yet, Davy boy. Maybe in a little, but not yet." David nodded and helped her out of his car and into the house.

"You can sleep in my room and I'll sleep—" David began as he set her things down in his bedroom, but he was cut off as Sam began to kiss him. She pushed him back onto his bed and got on top of him.

"I said a little later. Not a few weeks, Davy." Sam said to him and gave into him as he took her. A few hours later, the two lay panting and exhausted.

"You won't ever leave me, will you David?" Sam asked him and he shook his head. Even though Sam had given in only a few hours after he had met her, he still had respect for her. This was not her first time. There was also the fact that he knew he would probably have to work to get her to do that again.

"No, not ever Sam. I like you." David said to her. She hadn't earned an 'I love you' from him yet. She would eventually but that would come. For now the two fell asleep in peace and Sam was happier than ever while Nicole was wondering where her ex was.

"What do you mean you haven't heard from him Lucas!" Nicole yelled angrily into the phone at David's friend and Lucas just kept saying he hadn't heard from David.

"Listen, the plan was he was going to meet us if he decided to come get you. Guess he found something or someone better to occupy his time with." Lucas said before Nicole grunted in anger and slammed the phone down. She shouldn't be caring but by now she was used to David coming to ask her for forgiveness. She went to sleep angry with her ex and her parents. She'd go see David in the morning, for now she fell asleep.

Alright so I have a Mark Walhberg thing going on. The man is sexy even when he's evil. So sexy. Diesel chest in the movie too! Fear is the name of it! See it if you haven't! It's pretty good! Until I update, please review and tell me what you think!

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


End file.
